


i am the one who haunts your dreams of mountains sunken below the sea

by bloodynose (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon, Drabble, Spoilers, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodynose
Summary: !! spoilers for harry potter and the goblet of fire !!





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from play crack the sky by brand new.

harry potter appeared out of nowhere, cedric diggory in his arms and he dropped the boy, but wouldn't let go and he was sobbing, everybody else was cheering and suddenly fleur screamed, her hands flew to her mouth. the music and the cheering was still going, and hagrid, professor mcgonagall, dumbledore and many others rushed to the two boys on the ground, and suddenly the music was getting sickening but it faltered in mere seconds and people were utterly shocked, all attention on cedric and harry, and the boy in red was yelling,

 

he's back.

_he's back._


End file.
